Inmarcesible
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor. – ¡OH! Es un Heliotropo, la flor de la devoción y el amor eterno –Es una rosa Inmarcesible –No podrá marchitarse jamás


**Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor._**

 ** _*INMARSECIBLE*_**

 ** _By: AsahiDragneel77_**

* * *

Aquella mirada húmeda, cristalizada y llena de lágrimas se posaba en una hermosa rosa que se mantenía con vida entre las páginas de un viejo libro, las delicadas manos que la sostenían comenzaban a temblar mientras pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas.

Su corazón sangraba en cada suspiro, en cada respirar, su alma se rompía en cada recuerdo, y su cuerpo temblaba a cada momento, había pasado ya 21 años desde que le vio morir, desde que vio partir a la única persona que más había amado en toda su existencia, le vio partir, pero jamás le vio regresar.

Sobre aquella pequeña mesita sus lágrimas resbalaban hasta perderse en el suelo, se recostó sobre esta y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, la primera mirada cruzada, aquella ocasión en la que él casi cae al rio, fue ese día en el que ella había decidido dejar de buscar el amor, la felicidad y el sentido de vivir.

El primer beso, el beso que se robó de aquellos rojizos labios inexpertos que se movían con ternura y torpeza, recordó cada beso, cada cita, cada caricia y cada segunda de lo que fue esa hermosa vida, suspiro mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, lloro mientras trataba que su corazón resistiera por la espera un poco más.

–Rukia-chan

– ¿Si? –Respondió mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con rapidez–

– ¿podrías acompañarme al jardín? Es un hermoso día, y es perfecto para estar en el festival de primavera

–No, yo prefiero quedarme en casa, ve tú y disfruta del día

–Rukia, soy tu amiga, sé que estas mal, llevas días sin querer salir, estoy preocupada por ti

–Yo estoy bien Hinami, es solo que no he estado de ánimos de salir

–Quiero que sepas que no me iré de aquí sin ti

Rukia sabía que por mucho que se negara, realmente Hinami no se iría, le pidió que esperara un poco, fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara para borrar las marcas de lágrimas, apenas se había duchado así que solo debía cambiarse la fea pijama y estaría lista.

Fue hasta la habitación y comenzó a maquillarse un poco, se miró al espejo y vio reflejado el recuerdo de su amado cuando este aún vivía y le abrazaba siempre por la espalda, mientras apegaba a ella su suave pecho desnudo, mientras ella sonreía y le acariciaba los brazos con amor.

Una lágrima quiso escapar, con toda la determinación que tenía logro retenerla y sonrió frente al espejo, sonrió de la manera más hipócrita y falsa que jamás había sonreído, se palmeo las mejillas y salió con esa misma sonrisa a recibir a quien fuese su mejor amiga, al menos hasta que se le drenara la vida.

–Veras que bien te sentirás después de este día, Rukia-chan la pasaremos muy bien

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y sonreír con falsedad, caminaron hasta llegar al hermoso jardín de la plaza central, había muchas personas allí, familias, amigos y parejas de enamorados, Rukia los vio y sintió envidia, envidia de aun no poder ser feliz, envidia de tener que esperar aún más

–Iré a ver las flores del campo Hinami, regreso en un rato

–Está bien, solo asegúrate de regresar, aquí te estaré esperando

–Claro

Camino entre las personas hasta abrirse paso al gran campo de flores, después de todo ella amaba las flores, le llenaban la vista de colores y el alma de esperanzas, sonrió al ver lo hermosas que lucían, no era de sorprenderse que no hubiera más personas allí, después de todo solo habían ido a la plaza por el festival

Se dirigió con lentitud por un estrecho caminito de rocas hasta donde iniciaba el sembradío de hermosas flores, el olor le lleno las fosas nasales y le hizo sonreír, siguió caminando con lentitud admirando el colorido cuadro que se alzaba frente a ella.

Centrada en sus pensamientos, Rukia camino sin notar el mundo a su alrededor, se detuvo a la orilla del campo y observo a las mariposas juguetear entre la flores mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, estaba tan feliz que no noto a alguien junto a ella.

– ¡OH! Es un Heliotropo, la flor de la devoción y el amor eterno

Al escuchar esa voz Rukia miro a su lado, en verdad había una pequeña florecita en mitad del camino, un Heliotropo, y junto a este, de rodillas se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojos admirando la pequeña pero hermosa flor, los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par mientras una lagrimas escala de sus ojos.

El joven levanto la mirada y observo a Rukia, acto seguido le dedico una hermosa y sincera sonrisa mientras mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, Rukia sonrió con dulzura y sintió su alma y su corazón reparados en un instante, sintió la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo.

* * *

–Renji, yo no quiero perderte –lloraba Rukia frente a un envejecido Renji–

–Tampoco quiero perderte –respondió el con lágrimas en los ojos– Todo estará bien, lo prometo cariño

–No prometas lo que no podrás cumplir, estas muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, no quiero vivir sin ti

–Me amas, con eso haces suficiente por mí, yo te amo ¿acaso no es suficiente?

– ¡NO! Soy egoísta y quiero más, quiere tenerte siempre, quiero vivir y morir contigo

–No llores, por favor, escúchame Rukia –alargo su brazo y tomo una pequeña rosa que se encontraba sobre un antiguo libro– esta rosa, es inmarcesible

– ¿Inmarcesible?

–No podrá marchitarse jamás –respondió Renji– vivirá más allá de mi propia muerte, al igual que lo hará nuestro amor.

–… –Rukia solo pudo llorar mientras le abrazaba–

* * *

–Esa rosa que sostiene en su mano señorita, es hermosa

–Es una rosa Inmarcesible

–No podrá marchitarse jamás –respondió el joven mientras se levantaba y observaba junto a Rukia el campo de flores– vivirá más allá de mi propia muerte

–Al igual que "el" amor

Ambos, de pie frente al extenso y colorido campo de flores esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa, Rukia dejó escapar una última lagrima, la ultimas hasta el día que debieran separarse de nuevo, la ultimas hasta que Renji cumpliera su ciclo de nuevo y ella debiera esperarle otra vez sumergida en su inmortalidad, al igual que su amor

–Prometí que volvería –susurro Renji–

–Y te he estado esperando por lo que parecen mil años, y seria capaz de esperar por mil más

Era esa una promesa que duraría por toda la eternidad, Rukia jamás podría morir por aquella cruel maldición, pero Renji siempre aparecería en su vida para darle luz en ese sendero de oscuridad, para darle amor y cuidar de esa rosa que jamás se marchitaría, esa hermosa rosa inmarcesible.

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada Muchas gracias por permitirse leer este one shot, espero que sea de su agrado y contar con su apoyo en este reto, no estoy segura de que se entienda bien la historia, la leí 2 veces y aun no se si se logra comprender como yo quiero, espero poder escribir otra historia para este reto, como sea muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre me brindan su apoyo leyendo mis historias, les amo.**


End file.
